Antiphony of the Heart
by Atheniandream
Summary: 1 problem. 1 birthday. 1 girl. None of them related.....
1. Default Chapter

Title:ANTIPHONY OF THE HEART-PART 1  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, Romance, other stuf!!! ohhh read it  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, maybe more  
Spoilers:NONE I think  
Season: Six  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: 1 problem. 1 birthday. 1 girl. None of them related.....  
Author's notes: hope you like it, gotta feed to get the rest!!!   
HE HE HE  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
  
ANTIPHONY OF THE HEART-PART 1  
  
1 problem. 1 birthday. 1 girl. None of them related.....  
  
"Morning guys. And uh, girl." A bright and kind of cheerful Colonel   
Jack O'Neill greeted his team as he sat down with his usual morning   
coffee.  
Unusually he was greeted by only two people. Teal'c. And Jonas.  
"Carter?" He looked opposite him where he would normally find a   
beautiful, charismatic, intelligent looking major. Instead? He found   
a spoon.  
"What'd ya do to her?"  
"Sam' said she had to go. I think though personally it's the fact that   
she has a jolt of the ah, 'birthday blues'? I think that what you call it?" he replied through a crispy toasted teacake.  
"How old is she?"  
"She is 35 years old, O'Neill. Were you not aware?" Teal'c withdrew   
himself from the mound of fruit he had chosen for breakfast.  
"I'll um, see you guys later." He left the table at that in search of   
Major with the blues...  
  
======================================================  
Never try to calm a woman. Just give her chocolate.   
Oral sex will do, but choclate helps her forget that you ate the   
last of her   
Ben and Jerry's ice cream.  
======================================================  
  
"Uh!! God damned screwdriver!!!!" Sam screamed, whilst attempting   
to throw it and the rest of the reactor circuitry at the wall in   
frustration.  
She was rudely interupted by a worried Colonel.  
"What?" She had flung her arms in the air so fast that he back away   
hastily.  
"Car-ter.....are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." She replied throw an evident frown. Do I look like I am?  
"Alllllright." ooookay.. "So, Hows ya birthday been?"  
"Colonel, hows it look?" She replied sarcastically, leaving him   
furrowed of brow, and rouh of temper.  
"On the right side of fourty?" Not the right answer?  
She just stared at him. For a start she was nearing fourty and lately   
that had become an issue for her. Don't you become less attractive as   
you get older.  
"So?"  
She still hadn't spoken, and instead had resorted from a rambunctious   
astrophysicist in a huff, to a scared, lip chewing child.  
He started to get a little worried about her song silence. Carter was   
one for the silent treatment, but never to this degeree.  
"Carter?"  
Still nothing.  
"Carter?"  
Nuh-uh.  
He sighed. "Sam?"  
Blue eyes looked up at him.  
"I'm Old."  
  
==============================================================  
Age is all in the mind, so just act like like you're 5.   
That''s not my shoe size. Promise.  
==============================================================  
  
"I'm Old."  
Did she actually say that?  
"What?" He looked down at her with such shock and yet so much   
adoration that it destressed   
her and made her dizzy all at one.  
"I'M OLD"  
"Carter, You are not old!"   
"I'm 35."  
He had to laugh at the situation. Major Samantha Carter had just   
declared that   
on her 35th birthday she was old.   
It had to be at least 15 years since he could stand up and say   
"I'm 50 Carter!"  
Well, not that.  
"I'm essentially off the dating market."  
Excuse me?  
"You wanna date people?" I'm not jealous, did I sound jealous?   
I didn't.  
"No!"   
"Oh."  
She reached to sit down as if she'd just been morally and   
objectionally defeated.   
Maybe she had, but the only one doing the defeating was herself.  
  
"Carter?"  
"Hmm." She finally looked up at him, prompting him to say the   
hardest thing he'd ever had to.   
"Sam. You are beautiful, talented, kind, caring and a nice person.   
And someday, you will go out with alot of guys, and one of them;   
whoever that may be will be the one you choose to be with for the   
rest of your life and then, you will be   
a devoted mother and a superb wife to the luckiest man alive. But,   
until then you have to deal with alot of people who love you, and   
care about you, and want you to be happy. That sound okay?"  
And finally, that smile came. "I love you." She hugged him at that;   
they'd made a conserted effort to make eachother aware of feelings   
since Daniel had gone.  
"Darn tooten." But it didn't mean that he could say it back. "I'm   
gonna go."  
"Okay."  
Just as he was about to leave, he turned unexpectedly.  
"Wait, I forgot the real reason for coming down here."  
"Really?"  
"Your present." He started to walk back towards her, like a boy   
who'd stolen a sweet and was made to give it back.  
She knew what was coming.  
"It better be good." She also walked towards him, meeting him in the   
middle.  
But instead of what she thought he was going to do, he stopped,   
reaching into his back pocket, and took out a small velvetine pouch,   
no bigger than the middle of his hand.  
She held out her hand, half in suprise, half in intrigue, as he let   
the object rest into her palm.  
She began to open the pouch, the smoothness of the material was   
sensual and warm. She pulled open the top of the little bag and   
tipped it, letting the small object roll out on to her hand.  
It was a small marble-like pendant, delicate and ornately hung on a   
thin coppery blue chain.   
"It's..."  
"It's?"  
She look closer into the little ball. Suddenly she began to see what   
looked like millions of little stars, planets, and a shooting star.   
The light bulb above them, brought out the entire spectrum of colours   
that emniated within it pearlesant sphere.  
"Wait, is this the?"  
"Solar system? I think so, either that or a diagram of it, in a way."  
Her eyes lit up up momentarily, The colours of the necklace deepend   
the shade of her eyes, turning them a azure shade.  
"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen...."  
"Well, I wouldn't go that far. It is pretty though."  
She smiled at his comment, under her suprise she knew what it meant.  
"Where'd you get it?"  
"Uh, I think it was Mercronia? P34-"  
"L2R. The mining colony." She finished for him.  
"Yea, anyways they gave this to me, and I asked if they could make   
it into jewellery, in return for my watch."  
"Your watch? Oh, so that's how you lost that thing. Sorry."   
"Are you gonna wear it or-"  
"Yes, today I will."  
"Good." He kind of stood there for a moment, silent as if there should   
have been more.  
Still over come, she moved towards him again, reaching up, she slowly   
kissed his left cheek, her breath was as warm as his skin, and let it   
linger for a moment.  
Instinct turned his head towrds her lips. His hands moved from his   
pockets to her waist; hers betrayed her mind and a slid up to nape of   
his neck whilst the other cluched the pendant; her movement ,just slow   
enough, smooth enough for one long, melting, first ki-   
"SG-1 REPORT TO THE BRIEFING ROOM. IMMEDIATLEY. OFF-WORLD ACTIVATION."  
The stopped.  
Dead.  
  
========================================================  
Those kind of smiles leave a mark. Like burn from a toaster grill.   
It'll hurt,   
but you still get that wonderful after taste of the macaroni and   
peanutbutter sandwich.  
========================================================  
  
"What's going on General?" Jack and Sam greeting the rest of Sg-1   
in the control room, over looking the Gateroom.  
"Off-world activation Colonel. Althought, it's Sg-1."  
"Aww hec. Are you gonna open the iris?"  
"It could be a threat from Anubis Colonel, I don't wanna take any   
chances."  
"Why don't you shut every availiable access, and then open it,   
it might not be him." Jonas who had been stading along with   
Teal'c chose to offer his idea.  
"Actually General, we do have the nessessary safety precautions.   
We should be okay."   
"Okay major what can."  
Carter sat down on a chair as the facility came to a close,   
leaving just the control room, and nessesary SF security.  
"Okay, we're good." She replied as she opened the iris.  
Sg-1 the general and sereval prsonal waited in silence for someone   
to walk through the gate, and as inquisitive as Jack was, he had to   
go see for himself.  
  
As he entered the gateroom, followed by an egar Jaffa, a suspicious   
General, a pensive Carter, and Jonas; A small figure ran through the   
gate, freezing at the welcome commity.  
At first the figure looked scared until-  
"Hello?" Jack was the first to speak.  
"Oh for cryin' out loud!" The figure replied.  
  
=====================================================  
"He read a line (at her final audition) and asked me,   
'What do ya think, babe?   
You don't mind if I call you babe?' I said,   
'No, if you don't mind if I call you Dick.'- Amanda Tapping, on her   
first   
encounter of Richard Dean Anderson during her SG-1 audition.  
====================================================  
  
Feed Me feed Me You know I need it, otherwise thier wont' be a   
sequel!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ha HA!!!  
:)  
Feed back much appreciated and yes, I am aware of bad spelling!! 


	2. Antiphony of the HeartPart 2

Sorry, about the wait here's the second part, to ANTIPHONY OF THE HEART (You   
may have to read the first again!)  
  
Title: Antiphony of the heart-part 2  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@a...  
Content Warnings: Angst, Action hopefully, Romance, other stuf!!!  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, friendship, other stuff  
Spoilers: NOne, yay!  
Season: Six, a little in accurate....but I like it.  
Rating: r maybe, def pg  
Summary: Offspring? More like Offsprung...  
Author's notes: hope you like it, gotta feed to get the rest!!! HE HE HE  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
  
Antiphony of the heart-part 2  
===============================  
  
Offspring? More like Offsprung...  
  
A young girl stood on the top of the ramp as the wormhole disengaged.   
She looked about 16 years old, 5"9, medium build, with wild bright   
red hair and large pale blue eyes. The girl was evidently from the future   
somewhere, just because she was dressed in silvery grey combat-like trousers   
and a small Khaki and tank top. But then again, they could be wrong….  
"So, You're General Hammond?"  
"We should be asking you the questions. And you are?" General Hammond walked   
towards the girl.  
"Oh, Ameridian. You guys don't know me."  
"And yet you know our names." Teal'c piped up for the first time in well, a   
while.  
"Yes. You're Teal'c. That's Jonas Quinn. You're Sam Carter.   
And I think you're Jack O'Neill."  
Throughout the conversation Carter had been staring at the girl in disbelief.   
  
Until she spoke up, that is.  
"General, I think she's okay. I can't sense anything and-"  
"But we don't know what lengths Anubis would go to, to trick us."  
"General let's just say that I know she's no threat."  
"Would you care to explain Major?"  
"I can't. Just call it a feeling."  
  
=========================================================  
There once was a man form Nantucket,   
Who saw a sheep and thought he would f-poke it in the eye...  
=========================================================  
  
Six people sat round the table in dismay.   
One in shock.   
One confused. Wait strike that, two confused.   
One in thought.   
One just being silent.  
And, one who had decided to re-apply her blue eyeliner.  
  
Jack throughout this, was still confused.  
"So. Who are you?" He asked the girl, who was sat opposite him.  
"I've told you this. Ameridian. Do you want me to spell it for you? Here.   
A-M-E-R-I-D-I-A-N.   
Don't ask me about it, my mother must have been wired to think of the name."  
"How old are you?"  
"How old are you?" She answered back.  
"Old."  
"How old."  
"Old!! Look can we crop this. How old are you?" the frustration was starting   
to rip at the   
edges of his patience.  
"Look I can't tell you!"  
"Why not?"  
"Becuase- uh! She knows why." Pointing at Carter, who raised her brow for a   
second, and then   
thought of the answer.  
"Because again it'll change fate. She can't reveal anymore."  
"Well tough, if she doesn't tell us who she is, then she'll be a security   
risk." Jack's rash   
comment earned an unamused look from Teal'c, Jonas and Sam.  
Jonas took it upon himself to intervene.  
"Where are your parents? Guardians?"  
"My parents died." Her gaze shyly took refuge in her hands, her voice   
quietening.   
"Trying to protect me."  
"And they are?"  
"Apparently the most influential couple of the 21st Century."  
"Wow, great guys then?"  
"I wouldn't know, I was only a kid when they died, trying to save me."  
At that the girl reach down the front of her top, and brought out the end of   
a chain. On   
the end was a round pendant.  
"I just have this." The twiddled it in her fingers. "Apparently my father   
gave it to my   
mother on her Birthday." She briefly looked at Sam, as if she knew what she'd   
said and   
didn't care.   
At the same time Carter reached down rim of her black T-shirt and took out   
the present   
Jack had given her, looking at the girl in shock.  
"You're my," Sam took in air and winced. As if it hurt to know what she knew.   
  
"Our," Jack had meanwhile gone into overdrive.  
"Oh darn."  
  
====================================================  
Apparently you become your parents.   
So I'll either become a voluptuous Blonde who likes to prance about   
in high heels after short fat bald men or worse? I'll end up like my mom.  
====================================================  
  
"She yours, there's no denying that." Fraser looked at Sam and Jack as   
they stood in the infirmary, surrounded by the rest of Sg-1, Hammond,   
and basically anyone who hadn't heard the gossip and wanted to get a first   
look at the situation. God damn SFs...  
"But she has red hair!" Jack really wasn't taking this well.  
"Colonel, I'm thinking that it's dyed." Carter's sarcastic tone wasn't   
overlooked.  
"Shut up, you've had my children."  
"Yea and how did that happen? Do NOT tell me that playing in that scenario   
was voluntary."  
"Aww, Carter that hurt." Mock glaring at her never worked, but he tried it   
anyway to save face.  
"Not as much as having you're children will!"  
"Child Carter, we died, Remember!!!"  
"No! that's the point. We don't!!"  
Ameridian walked past them during their argument, which hadn't just caught   
her attention   
as she stood observing the love or lack of in the room.  
"I can't believe you guys are my parents. I travelled back 17 years in time   
for this?"   
"General, what do we do with 'her'?" Jack tried to ignore the 'situation'.  
"Well Colonel, there's really nothing to suggest other than send her back to   
the time she   
came from."  
"Sir, remember we have to predict a solar flare, but WE can't." Carter tried   
to help and   
ignore that fact that her and Jack's little girl was standing less than a few   
feet away.  
"The Tok'ra may wish to help us." Teal'c rose from his silence.  
"That's our only shot, our others links are dry for now."   
"Okay, Contact the Tok'ra, then-"  
"What if I don't want to go back? I have no one there." She caught their   
attention.   
An for a brief moment, nothing could be said  
"I'm sorry, but you have no choice."  
But the inevitable was thought by all.  
  
==================================================  
Love. Like a ping-pong ball. Makes you bounce around in life.  
But always falls once, landing on its ass. The dance ends there....  
==================================================  
  
She sat rigid and tense in her quarters, as if the chill from 24 floors up   
had gotten to her.   
She couldn't believe childish he was being about the situation. Admittedly it   
was a little   
shocking that in a year's time she would have a baby, with Jack O'Neill. Even   
so, neither of   
them had thought about how 'She' was feeling. It's hard to say her name. Her.   
Amerdian. It's   
hard to think of 'her' as the daughter of Colonel Jack O'Neill and Samantha   
Carter because she   
wasn't theirs. They hadn't conceived her, or had her as a child and watched   
her grow up.   
Basically they were just linked to her genetically. Strangers.  
That's what hurt. Felt weird. The reason for their strange behaviour.  
Her.  
Knock  
"Carter?"  
The silence stated to worry him. He knew that he had been at little off about   
the whole   
situation, but she didn't have to make a point of ignoring hi-  
"What!"  
"Wow, just came to see if you're okay."  
"I'm fine Colonel. Where's Ameridian?"  
"Oh, she's hanging out with uh, Teal'c and Jonas." He grew ever more weary   
of her quiet   
monotone. She really wasn't taking this all that well.  
"She's beautiful."  
"Yea well, she's obviously gotten that from he mother."  
A smile. Thank god.  
"Yea, but I think that her personality's got more to do with her father, than   
anyone else."  
"Yea well, never mined."  
They shared a brief glance, just in parental acknowledgement  
"I'm going to miss her."  
"Me too."  
They had a daughter.  
The puzzle pieces return…..  
  
If you want the third and fourth parts then feedback?!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Pwlease?//???   
  
Athena  
======= 


	3. Antiphony of the Heartpart 3

Title: Antiphony of the Heart-Part 3  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings:   
Pairings: Sam/Jack, other friendships  
Spoilers:1 problem. 1 birthday. 1 girl. None of them related.....  
3rd part in the series.  
Season: 6 or above depending on series outcome.  
Rating:Pg-13 maybe a little more, swearing contained,   
Author's notes:SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG, 1 MORE TO GO.......   
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions,   
Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,   
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for   
entertainment purposes   
only and no money exchanged hands.   
No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters,   
situations, and story are the   
property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere   
without the consent of the   
author.   
========================================  
  
Antiphony of the Heart-Part 3  
  
=============================================================  
An Antiphony of the heart is nothing more, or anything less than an   
echo of the soul, reflected back with ten times as much love and   
warmth as it was given with...  
=============================================================  
  
She'd only been there for a day, but still, it kinda seemed like home.  
Everyone knew who she was, and she'd started to make quite good friends  
with Teal'c of all people. Despite that fact he had no sense of humour  
what so ever, and couldn't tell her much.  
And also despite thier initial conversation.  
  
"So."  
He stared at her. Eyes widening.  
"So?"  
She stared back him. Eyes wider.  
"So do you talk?"   
They stared at one another.  
"Indeed, do you share the same attribute?"  
Oh, enough already with the half-wit...  
"What? Oh, You think you're smart ass, don'tcha?" She leaned closer   
against the hard of the table, her chin resting in her hands which   
were perched up by her elbows, accompanied by a sinister grin etched   
on her face.  
The Jaffa was not amused.  
Well maybe a little.  
"I would prefer to leave that to Colonel O'Neill."  
He pushed himself away from the table in defeat, leaving his to scratch   
the hardboard edge of the table.  
"Yea, well. He doesn't exactly look thrilled by me being here."  
He sensed the edge in her voice. Laced with distinct dry humour,   
underlying what she wanted to say the most. He knew but one member of the  
Tau'ri who shared the same trait.  
"I do not believe he has fully considered the ramifications of your   
being with us."  
"Yea, well since they don't wanna be around me, I've got to find   
something to do. Any suggestions??"  
  
When bored, never, I repeat never ask a Jaffa, that question.  
NEVER...  
  
=============================================================  
When you have future children, you MUST acknowledge them, if only to   
get a head start at what creeps there gonna turn out to be...  
=============================================================  
  
About an hour later, the world had been liquidized.  
All that remained?  
Was Ice cream.  
  
The two of them had taken up refuge in the corner of the commissary,  
and taken with them four pots of ice cream, and three spoons.  
"Geeze, this stuff is good! They don't have this back home."   
"Indeed." Was all Teal'c could manage through mouthfuls upon mouthfuls   
of Ben and Jerry's, much to the Jaffa's delight.  
"So, what are they like?"  
"I do not know who you are referring to?" he looked blankly towards the   
girl sat opposite him.  
"Jack, and Sam. What are they like together?" She continued to stare at  
the half empty pot in her hands, which she dangled inanely in front of   
her face.  
"I cannot divulge that information."  
"Okay.......then, what are they like?"  
"O'Neill is a good friend. As is Major Carter. They are both loyal, and  
fight for what they believe in. They are both true Warriors."  
"That's it? That's all ya got?" he raised his eyebrow in response to   
her dry 'O'Neill' tainted question.   
"What exactly do you wish to know?"   
Silence.  
"Does her love her?" Her voice became quietly serious, as if   
contemplative.  
The pivotal question.   
Wouldn't you want to know if your parents loved each other?  
"Of that Ameridian, I am unsure."  
"Why?"  
"They have never directly made each other aware of the fact, other than   
one time."  
"Ooh. what happened?" She suddenly found him much more interesting, and   
leaned in to hear his answer.  
"Due to an incident involving a Za'tarc detector, both O'Neill and Major  
Carter had to prove that were not Za'tarcs, by declaring their   
feelings for each other."  
She sat back in defeat, placing her empty pot and spoons in front of   
her.  
Whether it was the Ice cream or the much needed answer to a life-long   
question, she wasn't sure.   
"Oh, mi god."  
"What is a matter?"  
"I think I'm gonna gag..." And then there was a sudden need for the   
bathroom.  
  
=============================================================  
More problems to no solutions...  
=============================================================  
  
Meanwhile an Ice cream race was going on, The Tok'ra had returned the   
message that Sg-1 had sent them.   
So their job was for Jack, Sam and Jonas to meet them.  
The question was, Where?   
Sand.  
And lots of it.  
  
"These sandy planets they just keep gettin' better,"  
Sam smiled towards her CO, as he playfully tried to shake the sand   
out of his boot and keep upright at the same time. He glared into the   
Sun painfully. God, it was hot.  
"I think that we're nearly there, Sir. Jonas! You picking up anything?"  
"Uh, no. Not yet. It might take a while though. This damn detector's  
been outta whack since this morning."  
The Colonel noticed Jonas' flippancy, and decided to use it to his   
amusement.  
"Out whack?" Came another monotone sarcasm, causing Jonas to   
frown at him.  
But it was ignored.  
"Wait, I've got something." Carter came to stand near a really huge  
pile of sand, amidst the other mounds.  
This one seemed to look a bit odd. Well about as odd as sand can get.  
placing the eat reading sensor to one side, she calmly bent down,  
placing her hand on what looked like a tiny rock. She pressed the   
worn button with her finger. Nothing it seemed.  
Wait a minute....?  
"Ohh...." Was all that could be heard, as Carter disassembled via the  
five transportation rings.  
"Carter??" he suddenly realised that she'd found what they had been   
looking for.  
"Come on Jonas, let's go."  
  
=============================================================  
I was told yesterday, that hair loss is hereditary. Does that count for  
women???  
=============================================================  
  
The Three stood in what looked like a large banquet hall, very dark and  
yet simply tranquil in it's decor.  
"So? We wait here?" The Colonel's usual impatience was keeping both Sam  
and Jonas very much on their toes.  
"I guess so."  
"Ah, Colonel and Major Carter and Jonas Quinn."  
The two of them turned to see a usual figure walk towards them.  
One waved. And then smiled.  
"Malek! How nice of you get here so quickly!" Jack sideways glanced at  
Carter with more than a hint of Sarcasm.   
"Uh, did you the message?" Sam tried to let thing run smooth, noting   
the friction caused between Jack and The Tok'ra.  
"I did Major Carter, however it best that you sit, please,"  
"Where's Dad?"   
  
-------------------------  
STUBBORN REPURCUSHIONS  
-------------------------  
  
"You mean there's nothing you can do?" Sam was practically fuming at this   
point. The Tok'ra had just disallowed them technology which they   
needed to Ameridian back to her time.  
"I am sorry Major Carter, you know that under normal circumstances we  
wouldn't normally hesitate to aid your in you predicament, however the   
technology needed to do predict a solar flare is not with us, and   
currently under heavy guard. Our last tok'ra operative was shot less   
than a few days ago, and we have no available resources to rebuild the  
necessary devices."   
"Look, where's my dad? Can't we speak to him?"  
"I'm sorry, Selmak and Jacob Carter are on an undercover mission."  
Just as well thought Jack, if Jacob knew about there future   
'love child' then he'd be in some serious doodoo right now...  
Scratching his head, Jonas finally chose to intervene.  
"Look we just need help with this okay? Do you have any other   
options for us?"  
"I am afraid that we are in need of help also."  
Jack was getting tired of the tok'ra. Not a surprise. Damn Malek   
doesn't care if we can't fix the problem.......  
"Yea, well we're trying to sort out our own problems." A stiffly   
venomous smirk came from his mouth as he stood from his seat next to   
Carter. "Thanks anyway," came the sarcastic reply.  
"Sir?" Sam hesitated for a moment  
"Carter, Jonas, we're leaving."  
"What?"   
"Jonas, we're gonna get where here."  
"So we're just going to leave?"  
"Yes, Jonas."  
"FINE."  
  
=======================================================  
No other alternatives?......................Oh boy.....  
=======================================================  
  
The wormhole disengaged behind the three of them, who  
stood awaiting the general to meet them at the bottom of the ramp.  
"So Sg-1?"  
There was no particular obviousness about the tensions going on in sg-1,  
yet they had seemed even more so recently.  
Especially The Colonel and Major Carter.  
"Nothing Sir, the Tok'ra doesn't seem to wanna play today."  
"Major?" The general turned to Sam, who was busy staring at a young  
girl in the control room, playing with teal'c of all people.  
"Oh! Sorry Sir. We found absolutely no help, Malek spoke to us and   
said basically that due to their precarious situation at the moment,   
that they couldn't the retrieve the technology from an unnamed Goa'ould  
Stronghold. And there's nothing else we can do."  
"Okay sg-1, your free for down time for the weekend, I've got a few   
out of town meetings to attend to. But I'm going to schedule a meeting,   
at 13:00 on Monday to discuss this 'issue'."  
The rest nodded, accept for Carter, who seemed adamant about something.  
"Uh, sir?"  
Se turned towards him with a light frown on her face.  
"Yes Major?"  
"Can I speak to you in your office for just a moment?"  
"I've got to leave in half an hour, so if you catch me beforehand?"  
"Of course Sir, Thank you."  
Jack was beginning to get a little worried abbot her,  
Carter only ever went to Hammond's office, when there was a major issue   
going on?  
"What's going on?" He tried to find the problem in her eyes.  
She lightly touched his arm.  
"Nothing. I'm fine."   
He hoped she meant it.......  
  
=============================================================  
Confusion and wanting to know her....  
=============================================================  
  
Knock  
"Come in." Came the General's voice ran loud in her ears.  
Was it just the tension, or did she have a headache?  
"Sit down Major. So what's the problem?"  
"It's not really a problem, Sir."  
"Carry on."  
"Well, you have requested us some down time. Now, I don't usually  
take any of my down time. However, considering the current   
circumstances of not being able to get Amerdian home, I don't think  
that it would be humanly kind to leave a young teenage girl on base.   
I mean, she came to see her parents and I haven't even talked to her   
yet. Properly.  
And if we definitely cannot get her home, then I would like to start  
Thinking about some permanent living arrangements. For her sake."  
He sighed. She'd obviously thought about this some. It pained to see  
Someone who he thought of as one of his 'daughters' go through the   
turmoil that both her and Jack had been through over the last few   
years.  
But there wasn't anything he could do. The rules cannot be broken.  
"Firstly, off the record Sam,"  
"Thank you." A warm smile at last.  
"Not all of our avenues are dry, there are things that we can do."  
"I know but we can't leave her here. What about Cassandra?"  
"This runs a little deeper, doesn't it Sam."  
"Look sir, I couldn't adopt Cassie. And that's fine because she has   
Janet, and I'm Off-world. But wouldn't it be better for a girl who   
never met her parents, to stay with one of them, if she can't get home?  
What would be so wrong about that?"  
"Understand you reasoning, Sam. I really do. But you seem to forget,  
who the parents are."  
"Sir, Ameridian, is not an illegitimate child. We didn't break the   
rules, Sir. Good I'm surprised that we were so restrained to long,"  
The General could see just how tense Sam was about this. Her brow was  
now completely furrowed, her eyes were light and wearing.  
She wasn't dealing.  
"How are you and Jack?"  
The question.  
"He's avoiding all knowledge that he even has a child of his walking   
around base. I guess he's just trying to deal."  
"Sam? How are you two?"  
The truth.  
"Not together, if that's what you mean."  
"Good."  
"Oh, you're not in my shoes."  
And he wouldn't dream of wanting to be.  
He suddenly felt a raw and distinct pang of empathy, not admiration  
for the both of them.  
His thought was solidified by the evidence that they waited.  
And held to their oath. And never disobeyed the ranks.  
"So, what are you proposing, Major?"  
"Could you let me take Ameridian home, for two Days? Just to get know   
her until the meeting on Monday."  
Simple enough request.   
He couldn't argue with that.  
"Permission requested, Major. But don't anyone you don't trust."  
"Thank you Sir,"  
"Go on, get out of here, I have a meeting to get to," He smiled warmly.  
Getting what she'd came here for, she stood up and mock-saluted him   
with a smile.  
"YES SIR!"  
  
==============================================  
Mad about the Girl........lriG eht tuoba daM  
==============================================  
  
The only problem now, was trying to find HER.  
Where the hell was she?  
the last time she'd seen her was with Teal'c.  
And in Talking to Jonas, she had an idea that she'd grown quite   
attached to the Jaffa.  
I mean, who wouldn't, he's just so sweet.  
First stop, the changing room. She had to pick up her stuff anyway.  
Turning the corner into the changing room, she bumped into an  
unwilling occupant.  
"Sir!" She gasped, trying not to show that she'd just taken a wind,   
a harsh cold breath resonated in her lungs.  
"Sorry Carter," he winced, bending down to help her, as she doubled   
her self, clutching her ribs, trying to take in a semi-normal breath.  
He immediately grabbed her a shoulder, and held her back, whilst she   
stood coughing.  
"She looked up suddenly aware that he was just wearing a towel.  
A towel, which was slipping, ever so slowly to the floor.  
"Whoa!" She grab the towel just in time to save them from a very   
embarrassing situation.  
"Oh shit!" he quickly folded the rest of the thin towel around himself,  
hoping to go, that she didn't see anything.  
Judging by the look on her face, she was trying to erase all knowledge.  
"Look sir, I-"  
"Carter, I'm so-" They managed to say at once,  
"I'm taking Amerdian home for a day until the meeting."  
"Wait, what?" he suddenly acknowledged what she said, "Carter you can't."  
"I can, it's done, I cleared it with Hammond."  
"But she's going to be security risk."  
"Look, if we can't get her back, then one of us is going to look after  
her. Now seen as you have opted to avoid her, then I guess, I'll have  
to do."  
"What? Carter, that's a load of crap!!! And you know it!"  
"Really Jack? Because it's funny how I haven't seen her with you.   
However, I'm going now to talk to her!"  
How could he be this cowardly???  
"Why?"  
"Because she's never met her mother, and if you weren't behaving like a  
child, then you'd do the same."  
"What? Be her mother?"  
"Don't be an ass Jack, go talk to her."  
  
====================================================  
......................what? you expect a caption...?  
====================================================  
  
"Ameridian? Oh Teal'c! Hi."  
Sam greeted her friend with a warm smile, walking towards his seat at  
their usual commissary table,  
"Good afternoon Major Carter."  
"Have you seen Amerdian?"  
"She has just left for the bathroom."  
"Oh, right, okay. Bye."  
She turned on her heal, momentarily.  
"Oh, Teal'c, I'm having a get together, just, Sg-1, Janet and Cassie,  
and seen as you're part of sg-1-"  
"I would not miss it for the world, Major Carter."  
She knew that he meant it, too.  
"It's at 1 o'clock. Don't be late."  
  
===============================  
Humans are strange......  
===============================  
  
Sam turned the corner of the lady's bathroom, to find a young girl   
reapplying her make-up for the sixteenth time, since she'd arrived.  
"Hi."  
She met her at the mirror, very inconspicuously.  
The girl resumed half of her attention to her eyeliner.   
"Hi." Came the reply.  
"Look, I know that I haven't been very talkative to you, at all for   
that matter, but it's just-"  
"You and Colonel O'Neill aren't together, and I remind you of the   
one thing that you can't have. I know."  
Sam stood open mouthed. For a young girl she was damn smart.  
I didn't take a second to think of how she inherited that from.  
"Okay, well I want to make it up to you."  
She finally had Amerdian's attention.  
"Sure?"  
"How would you like to come off-world for a few days."  
"Where are we going?"  
"First, my house, then anywhere you like."  
"Okay."  
The first smile between them.  
Looked exactly the same.  
  
==============================================  
Alternative choices.........are the best ones   
==============================================  
  
Likey? Ney Likey?  
feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed me  
Feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeed me,  
One part to go!!!!!!!!  
This is longest fic I've ever written.  
Yay!  
  
Athena 


	4. Antiphony of the heartpart 4

Title: Antiphony of the heart-Part 4  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, Action hopefully, Romance, other stuf!!!  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, friendship, other stuff  
Spoilers: NOne, yay!  
Season: Six, a little in accurate....but I like it.  
Rating: r maybe, def pg  
Summary: Finding family....fourth part of the story.   
Author's notes: hope you like it, gotta feed to get the rest!!! HE HE HE  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
  
Antiphony of the heart-part 4  
===============================  
  
Get the party started...  
  
You know everyone seems to forget, that it was my birthday, and I haven't had a party yet.  
So I'm gonna.  
============================================================================  
Sam had decided that first they could go out for a calm walk in the park opposite her house.  
That way she could get to know her daughter, and hopefully create some kind of lasting bond   
between them.   
  
"So, Ameridian. Can I call you Amerdian?"  
"Well, everyone at home calls me Amy,"  
"Okay Amy, what do you like to do?"  
"Well, at home I used to like the stars. They're pretty, ya know?"  
"The stars huh? I know a certain familiar Colonel, who could tell you a lot about the stars,"  
She smiled at the girl; a strangely familiar connection emerged and held.  
"Really?" She seemed interested in her statement. "He named a star after you."  
"What?"  
"Colonel O'Neill. One birthday, he didn't know what to get you, so he named a star after you."  
Amy laughed at the memory. "He called it 'Carter'."  
"Well, you know your Dad," She overstepped the boundary. She knew by the look in the young girls   
eyes. Dark, and flattened in pain.  
"Oh, sorry you don't. He's very obvious. He's not the most original thinker in the box."  
The thought that she may be too harsh in her reply, caused Sam to speak from her heart instead.  
"But when he says something, he means it."  
"Well that's why I'm called Amerdian."  
"Yeah, Why that name?"  
A red flush crept up her neck, reminding Sam of some one very familiar.  
"I was conceived on a planet.....called Ameridina. So, I'm basically Ameridian. As apposed to   
a member of Earth."  
Jack is going to pay, for causing serious psychological harm to my child.  
"I'm so sorry. I'll hit him for that. But it really is a beautiful name."  
"Thanks. If you don't people the history behind it, then they seem to think so." Shrugging off   
her natural sarcasm, it was now her time to play 20 questions  
"So, what do you see in him."  
Her brow furrowed at the question. What was she going to tell the girl? That she had no clue?  
Or tell the truth...?  
"It's complicated Amy. The two of us have so much history. Future. Past, Present, Alternate.  
Nothing makes sense. I care about him. A lot. And I love him, as much as I love Teal'c and sort  
of Jonas. But I don't know if I'm in Love with him." Change the subject Sam, change the subject.  
"Besides, I thought you said that you hadn't met your Parents?" Raising an eyebrow suspiciously,   
she looked at the girl, whose face was blank and expressionless in the afternoon light.  
"I thought *I* was the one asking the questions now?"  
"Amy....?"   
The motherly, warning tone shot out of Sam's voice, causing the girl to fess up.  
Well, sort of.  
"Okay! Okay! It's just stuff people told me about them. I don't' remember much about them though.  
"  
"Okay. We better get home, and sort out this party."  
"What party."  
"The Party in honour of us."  
"Why?"  
"Well, it was my birthday yesterday, and it gives you a chance to meet everyone. So, you up for   
It?"  
Eyes wide. Brain in motion, contemplative hat on.  
"Yea sure ya betcha." With a smile she left her 'mother' standing.  
That girl is way too much like Jack....  
  
===================================================  
Way, Way too much like Jack O'Neill...  
===================================================  
  
She.  
Was finally asleep.  
As if it crept upon her unknowingly, and devoured her into the night. Leaving Sam.  
To drown in a sea of thoughts and feelings.  
She'd come to the obvious conclusion, that she was no more lost, than a 16-year-old girl.  
It suddenly dwelled on her the pain her 'daughter' felt.  
She knew that to lose your mother, could rip you beyond distinguishing yourself, and   
finding what part of you other people gave you. That it could tear you into shreds and leave   
you clawing at the edge of disparagement and grief for the one you lose.  
She knew only too well how long it takes to get over a parental loss.  
Turning to the small figure scrunched tightly in the smooth frame of her armchair,   
She weighed the loss on her own.  
This girl had lost her parents.  
Both of them.  
She didn't want to think of how the girl had survived, and couldn't care for the fact that  
She had died.  
Her only thought,   
Was grief.  
That she had never met this girl.  
And in *her* future, she never would.  
  
And that was the saddest thought of all.  
  
Not knowing what you lose, is worse than having something and letting it go,  
Or else having it taken from you,  
Even though do never know what you've missed,   
It'll tear you to pieces for wondering...  
  
================================================================================  
Shield the pain, and concentrate on the present. Or presents, if there are many.  
================================================================================  
  
Early mornings seemed to be the best part of the day.  
Crisp and new, they always lasted the longest, and kept in mind the most.  
Sam had spent the larger portion of the morning, sorting out the fiddly aspects of the party.  
Basically, Janet, the Colonel, Jonas, Teal'c and Cassie would be over at 1 O'clock for a   
Garden barbeque, as the weather had been scheduled to be quite good for the remainder of the day.  
It was about 11 O'clock now, and the two of them had worked famously as a team, and everything   
Was basically ready.  
As they both collapsed on the sofa, Sam was awoken by a loud knock on the door.  
"Sit, watch television. I'll get it."  
"No, no, it's fine! I'll get it."  
Amy walked calmly to the door despite her anxiousness at the large figure behind the door.  
"Come on Carter! Open the damn door, I'm dying' out here!!"  
The Colonel was very surprised to see a young girl open the door, and in return replied very out   
of character, especially for Jack O'Neill.  
"Oh, Hi. Is Carter there?"  
"Sure? Come in..." Her natural inquisitive behaviour of people immediately questioned his motive   
for being here.  
"So, Colonel....what are you doing here so early."  
"Oh, I uh, call me Jack."  
"Jack."  
"I was uh, gonna ask if Carter 'SAM' needed any help with anything."  
"Oh, no. We're petty much done here."  
That shot him down immediately.  
"Maybe I should start again. Hi I'm Jack, would I be allowed to come in?"  
"Yea Sure!" She smiled at him falsely, as he was still blissfully unaware that he'd been   
ignoring her since she'd got here. So, it was time to ask.  
"Why are you ignoring me?"  
"I'm NOT ignoring you." came his childish reply.  
Is it written on my face somewhere?  
"Oh, yea. Sure you're not."  
"I'm not! well...okay I was, at the start."  
"And is there a sorry with that confession?"   
Amy looked up at him with her arms crossed and a suspicion carefully entwined in her facial   
expression. Which looked like something crossed between a sparrow trying to eat and elephant   
and   
A mouse looking a house made of cheese...   
This girl had to be his daughter.   
Either that, or she just had a really good teacher.  
Aren't they the same things?  
Anyways....  
"I'm sorry Ameridian."  
She shrugged off his apology like a summer coat.  
"S'okay, come in, Sam's in the lounge."  
  
He turned the corner to find Sam standing in the corner of the kitchen, trying to look a stern   
as possible.  
And failing miserably.  
"Colonel,"  
"Shut up Carter."  
"Right, I'm taking a bath. Don't get up to anything you'll regret whilst I'm gone!" Motioning   
between Sam and Jack, she left them standing in the kitchen.  
"Yes Mom!" came and echoed reply from two equally childish adults.  
"Settled in, I see?" He asked, with more than a hint of sarcasm, and less than an indication   
that it was a question.  
"Oh, ya noticed huh?" She replied with a laugh. "She's SO much like you, it's just wrong."  
His mock glare span out in her direction, along with a disgustingly sly grin that made her   
laugh.   
"Excuse Me, I happen to dashingly charming."  
"Really?"  
"Uh huh?"  
"Who told you that?"  
"My mother."  
She smiled once more at his humour.   
Which granted, wasn't out of the ordinary.  
"So, you need some help?"  
She didn't want to lie,  
But then it was necessary.  
"Sure."  
After all, why not?  
Because of a lot of reasons.  
  
============================================================================  
Getting to know a girl...is the hardest thing for a father who's never   
met her until now...  
============================================================================  
  
"Talk to Sir."  
"Why?"  
"Because you haven't yet."  
"Fine."  
Jack walked into the battle zone, alone.  
Scared, and alone.  
The Lounge Area.  
A Couch.  
And Amy.  
"Hey Amy."  
"Hey."  
"So, uh watcha doin'?"  
"I'd say what does it look like, but that bit harsh." She half-replied through her gaze,   
fixed on the television.  
This, is going great...  
"Look I know it sounds odd, but uh, it's hard having to you."  
"Why? Because I'm so blunt?" There goes the sarcasm.  
"No, actually, I used to have a son. But he died about 6 years ago."  
"Really?" that was the first time she'd paid attention to him since he'd been here.  
"Yea. Look, I'm not using it as an excuse, but it's kinda weird having my daughter walk and   
talk around me, when I didn't know that Carter was pregnant."  
Maybe they were going to get on? He could tell by the warm laugh he gave her.  
Which oddly enough, wasn't like his, or Carter's for that Matter.  
It was entirely her own.  
"So, I hear you're into astronomy?"  
"Sam said that you'd bring it up,"   
"Really? Well, 'Sam's' extremely brainy, so I'm not surprised."  
"An egg head, huh?"  
Now she was making him laugh.  
Well, more like a mainly snort.  
However the hell that goes.  
"Yea, and egg head. " He leant in to whisper to her. "But don't tell her that." Unbeknownst   
to an observant Carter who'd taken place in the kitchen, where she could observe them quietly.  
Or not.  
"Hey, I heard that." Came a stern reply, from the confines of a cupboard under the counter.  
"Well, I'm not a big whiz in the whole astronomy thing, but I do know ma stars."  
"Then, which one's your favourite?"  
"Well, actually, there's this one which I found a couple of days ago, and it's new. The switch   
board told me that it hasn't been named yet, and for 100 bucks you can name it whatever you   
want."  
"Really?" A little to coincidental if you ask me...  
"So what your favourite."  
Sam, I like Sam.....  
"I think Orion, just because when I look at the sky, it's the first one recognise."  
"Great thinking!"  
"I like to think so..."   
Smiles.  
Progress.  
Oh shit 12:45, Party!!!  
"Uh Guys!!" came a voice from behind them.  
"The Party's is going to start in 15 minutes. We better get the grill on."  
"I'll do it." Jack called behind her, then turning to Amy "Want to cook burgers?"  
"Yea sure ya betcha!!"  
Oh, she thought, definitely 'Daddy's girl....'  
  
==================================================================  
Keeping friendships, Making new ones, and the test of trust...  
==================================================================  
  
Hope I don't look like a hillbilly, she thought, studying her appearance in the mirror.  
As today was quite warm, she'd opted for causal blue jeans and a small red tee shirt.  
ruffling her hair, she gave her make-up one last look-over, and opted for an ok.  
Which was a lot less than the Colonel had opted.  
He wasn't used to tight tops, poor thing...  
  
THE Knock at the door.  
  
"Hi Teal'c!! Jonas!! Come in!" Sam welcomed her friends into her home.  
"This is for you Major Carter." Teal'c held out   
"Oh you didn't have to!"   
"We wanted to. Happy Birthday Sam."  
"Thank you Jonas!"  
She replied, taking her presents from them, and placing them in the lounge whilst that made   
their way to the Garden, where Cassie was busy talking to Amy, given the fact they were both   
practically alien and Jack busy teaching Janet how not to burn the burgers.  
"Right well, that didn't work did it now Doc." He turned to Janet, who had ignored his   
Teacher-like comment and was downing the glass of wine Sam had given her.  
"I have needles in my purse Colonel, don't push it!"  
That kicked him in the butt.  
"So, lets try again."  
  
As Sam's attention turned from Janet and The Colonel to Teal'c and Jonas discussing the weather,   
to Cassie and Amy's conversation.  
A warm glow dawned on her, reflective of the clam and tranquil situation around her.  
Her friends were here, and her future daughter fitted perfectly.  
It only made her want to keep her.  
A rain cloud made its nasty appearance in the fruitful sky,   
and clouded not just the sky, but other factors of effect...  
  
===================================================================  
Keeping something is a lot easier than letting it go.  
===================================================================  
  
The group had taken refuge in Sam's lounge and the quite hiss of rain continued to  
drop outside,  
They had all half agreed to watch "Star Wars-Attack of the Clones", but only because that was   
the only thing that wasn't a chick flick (Despite the 4 girls:3 Boys ratio) and that anyone else,   
or rather TEAL'c had brought with him.  
How reliable..........  
The film had been interrupted so many times, that neither of them knew what the hell was   
happening, much to no ones surprise.  
Janet looked at the clocked, the little hand reaching the eleven.  
"Well Cassie and I have to get going,"  
"Yes, both myself and Jonas Quinn must also depart Major Carter. Thank you for your invitation   
for A most pleasant evening."  
"Oh you're welcome Teal'c. I'll uh, show you out."  
"Well it was great to meet you Amy." She walked over to Amy, who'd stood up from her position   
On the floor.  
"You too Cassie,"  
"You've got a friend for life there, Amy!" exclaimed Janet as ruffled her daughter's hair in the   
process.   
Sam got up to lead them out, say her 'fairwells' and 'Thank you for comings'.  
  
Silence.  
  
Why?  
  
Walking into the kitchen, she leant into the nearest cupboard, fumbling for a remaining glass,   
as with Janet, ALLWAYS came wine. And lots.  
Hell, Daniel and her would have made a perfect couple with their little vineyards.  
In the midst of her initial though, she suddenly felt an urge, and so she peered into the   
lounge, Soon finding that it as a little quiet.  
Too quiet.  
  
He was asleep.  
So was she.  
  
A smiled formed on her face. "Perfect." she whispered, and covered them both with a blanket   
from behind the sofa.  
  
Perfect.  
  
======================================================================================  
Perfection shows itself in all forms, some a little odd a first.  
Kind of like when you find a beetle in your cup of tea, but when you look at the milk,   
It's past the use-by-date.  
PERFECT.  
======================================================================================  
  
Birds in mid-chorus, are probably the most annoying morning attributes. They just won't let it   
rest. Chirping away the cares...  
Eyes still sleep-ridden and in need of at least five hours more.  
Wriggling, a trickling awareness awoke through her arms, then her feet. The more she felt,   
The more she was FEELING. Turning slowly, she released a breath, and opened her eyes once more,   
to find two very warm, dark eyes staring at her.  
Lips lightly covered lips in drowsy morning attentiveness.  
"Morning."  
"Whoa."  
Realisation.  
Then she woke up, eyes 'deery' wide, and a vague awareness that she wasn't wearing anything.  
"Colonel?"  
"Morning Carter."  
"Whoa."  
"You don't, remember?"  
"Whoa. Don't move fly-boy."  
  
=================================================================================  
Sometimes fate twists its ugly head the wrong way and it lands in *your* lap.  
Any takers?  
================================================================================  
  
Last part to go.....................  
God it's taking a long time,  
BY THE WAY, DO NOT MAKE ANY ASSUMPTIONS,  
FATE?  
FATE?  
FATE!  
faTE!  
  
YOU GET IT...  
AWWW, SHEESH,  
  
ATHENA :) 


	5. Antiphony of the Heartpart 5

Title: Antiphony of the heart-Part 5  
Author: atheniandream/Jawbreakerchick/Paisleychick, my alter egos :)  
Email: atheniandream@aol.com  
Content Warnings: Angst, Action hopefully, Romance, other stuff!!!  
Pairings: Sam/Jack, friendship, other stuff  
Spoilers: None!  
Season: Six, a little in accurate...but I like it.  
Rating: r maybe, def pg  
Summary: Love, Being, Making and the new...final part of the story!!  
Author's notes: finally finished  
Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of   
Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA,  
Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is   
for entertainment purposes only and no money  
exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original   
characters, situations, and story are the property  
of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the   
consent of the author.  
  
ANTIPHONY OF THE HEART-PART FIVE  
  
{and } indicate non-episode related flashbacks.  
  
"What *are* you doing in my bed Jack?" Sensing that 'Colonel' would be   
extremely in appropriate right now, she tried to steal back as much of   
her quilt as possible, covering the largest portion of her skin that she could manage,   
which left him unfortunately with nothing.  
Not a thing.  
"Hey, do you mind?!"  
"I don't know, do you?"  
"Well, you do you."  
"Yes I mind." she mumbled, fumbling her way down to the end of the bed and grasping her   
dressing down in the process.   
Jack meanwhile had turned around, fiddling idly with his boxers, "Carter,"  
No, uh-uh  
"Don't call me that!" she warned.  
"But that's what I *have* to call ya. Carter?" her silence was disturbing and very worrying.   
"Carter?"  
"I think you should leave, Sir."  
"What?"  
She didn't answer him verbally, but chose here avoiding the question to answer through her body.   
"I need coffee."   
He didn't want to touch her. it was inappropriate and too familiar right now.  
She didn't remember. Or was it that she didn't want to....  
Damn it Sam...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mixed up, every which way.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The distant click of the coffee machine registered in her mind, picking up the jug of coffee   
and introducing it to the lumpy concoction of milk and sugar, she stirred slowly mimicking the   
swim of 'the morning after the drinking' in her head. Had she really drunken that much? Of   
course, she'd eaten during the previous evening, but she used to swear that Janet's wine was   
laced, either that or foreign..  
Taking a slow sip of her coffee, the effect of the stimulant took effect, put the spinning in   
her head was worse and it only highlighted the fact that lips and throat were sore. it didn't   
bear thinking about.....  
  
{"Sam?" She froze, not even able to place her milk on the kitchen side as stood in front of him,   
in nothing short of a very small tank top and shorts. "Uh, hi. In bed?" "Oh Amy, yea. I   
think I'm gonna get goin."}  
  
But he didn't.  
And she wouldn't let him.  
She sipped her Coffee again.  
  
{"Wait, you're over the limit, stay here." His eyes glazed, did he understand her right?"   
"What? no, Carter it's fine, really." God, what did I drink? She walked a little closer.   
she couldn't let him go home, and she definitely couldn't take him home. She placed a hand on   
his arm, letting the warmth feed her cold skin.}  
  
What did I do?  
"Oh shit.", she mumbled, taking another sip, and wincing at the bitterness of it.  
  
{"Sir. stay." she let her words linger, not sure if she had said what she wanted to, an not   
sure how he'd taken it. His presence registered nearer, he gaze turned, lucid and aware, but   
still verging on hazy and sleep ridden. "Carter?" his eyes held hers, drawing nearer. "Stay."}  
  
And He did.  
God, how could she be so idiotic.   
A glutton for bitter punishments, why?  
Because when you find a piece to fit the puzzle everything makes sense, and everything tries   
to make sense.  
  
{"Are you sure?" his voice was quiet, maybe a question more self-suited and rhetorical.}  
  
She didn't answer, but he got his.  
And in return she got hers.  
The coffee started to act it's way through her body, releasing all of the textured strain,   
causing her release from reality.  
Just to revel in it.  
  
{Flesh forced itself against naked flesh, a vivid temperature roused between them, the   
pressure of her lips against his searching for each other, a distinct lack of reverence   
and care...."You okay." She moaned in response, knowing that it wouldn't' be the last time,   
as he roused her temperature to a sudden-}  
  
"Carter?"  
"Coffee?" She replied calmly and professionally, still lingering in her memory.  
"Uh thanks, but I think I should be-" he placed his sweater on the coffee table.  
"Drink some coffee Jack." She replied inanely. It was the only way to stay focused.   
Without going awol at their behaviour.   
Moving to give him the mug, which positioned itself on the side between them, she hadn't   
prepared herself for the notion that he would grab it too.  
Her eyes darted to him, unsure of which was to let.  
  
Either.  
Neither.  
Or both?  
  
Only, he pulled the cup, moving her with it.   
She was only now, aware of the level of the situation she was caught up in, placing the   
cup along side   
him on the counter.  
the one thing learnt from years of Jack O'Neill as that what he wanted, he usually got.   
Not through selfishness, nor the threat of being over sure of himself, but by just being.  
Irresistible.  
She knew.  
And in turn had run and run to get away from it.  
Running from compliments.  
Looks.  
Stares.  
Stolen glances, and fishing invitations.  
And through denying illegitimate children.  
"Jack?" Her voice laced huskily and unsure. She questioned the motive. Not quite sure whose   
it was.   
But it didn't matter.  
"Sam," Replying, not in question, but just in revelation.  
Carter'd been stripped.  
Bare.  
  
And it made him tingle. Shivering, he ran his fingers lightly down her breastbone, feeling   
the warm beating skin below his hands. His closeness instinctively arched her neck, riding a   
stiff controlled breath with it. He lips sought his neck momentarily, then arching again, His   
arms ran along her back,   
And tasted his coffee. Bitter-sweet and lingering her lips still sore from their last   
encounter.  
A wave of intent pushed and pulled at his restraint, arms forcing backwards. For the   
first time, willingly melting and docile, he found the counter behind them, grinding   
her slowly into it.  
Fraying his dignity.  
Burying hers.  
  
Every step I take,   
Leads to one mistake,   
I keep going back to one thing that need,  
To walk away from...  
  
"Morning, Whoa." A bright and usual cheery face soured the moment.  
They broke apart immediately, as Sam adjusted her gown and ignored the pained look that Jack   
was giving her. "Yea, hi, we were just uh-"   
"Making out in the kitchen?" Her amused tone and eased posture, didn't make it any easier to   
achieve normality in a situation like this.  
"Okay, *I* have to go. I'll see you guys later." Jack darted for the door, grabbing his   
jacket and holding his sweater.  
Okay.......Odd moment.  
She turned to Amy, who had been painfully trying to stifle a grin behind well-expressed   
concern.  
"I don't wanna talk about it, okay?" she replied as nicely as she could.   
What was there to say.  
"Okay."  
It was a easy as that.  
For now.  
  
============================================================  
Easy for now, until the options start to present themselves...  
=============================================================  
  
The darkness clouded his vision, seeping into his surroundings,   
His chair.  
The table.  
Him and a beer.  
It could be so easy to forget those nights alone.  
But the one night different from all the rest, just wouldn't stop beating. Continuously  
replaying like a broken record, droning and distinct.  
Just like the memory that painted yesterday.  
But, out of sight, out of mind, right?  
So, in burying it away in the deepest, darkest place in your mind, so that it would only   
bare shadows for company.  
Never to be risen nor awoken.  
You can assist the illusion of forgotten thoughts.   
But laying quietly and soundly amidst a mountain of thoughts and forbidden desires.   
Conjured up by nothing more than faith, dreams, promises of things he wanted and things   
he knew she couldn't give him.   
It lay, haunting nervously.  
Hope.  
Slight and unsure.  
Still lingered enough to keep him from water.  
Yet still there, crawling beneath his shame and regret that had spilled over and now running,   
everywhere.  
What could he do?  
What should he do?  
What he wanted to do.  
  
So why was he sad?  
He'd taken what he wanted, and she willingly reciprocated, kissing him with just as much   
passion as he was kissing her.   
  
Still, the awkwardness of their twisted situation was still at the roots of conflict,   
leaving a sour lime taste to grip roughly at the back of his throat.  
He took another sip of beer.  
  
To try forget that he was supposed to be forgetting.  
That night.  
That morning.  
And her  
Wanting him.  
  
=======================================================  
Love never suggests the willingness to progress.  
Nor does it doubt the notion...  
=======================================================  
  
Monday, 11:00am.  
  
Once the day had set and risen into Monday, thoughts feelings had left themselves raw and   
unresolved.  
After all, there were more pressing issue floating around.  
There it was again. Her reflection, a lucid resemblance to her physical being.  
Leaning further in, she rubbed a careless hand through her hair, playing idly with two or   
three unruly strands.  
"Amy? Cassie's going to be here soon. Are you ready?"  
She looked down at her watch, 'two hours till the briefing' she thought.  
"Almost." Came a reply, as the she closed the long expanse of the airy corridor that stood   
between them.  
"You look nice." She complimented, taking in how different she looked with present clothing   
styles   
on. "I see it fits?" She pointed to the Jeans and simple blue tank top that they'd bought the   
day previous.  
"Yea. It's definitely something that I've never worn before. A lot of things are gonna changed   
in  
10 years."  
"Yea? Ya know, I guessed that." Amy repaid a warm smile to her humour. It wasn't unlike hers.  
A definitely shared the traits of his. "No wonder I ended up with sarcasm for humour." Mixing  
a grin in for good measure as she made her way next to Sam, and 'took over' the mirroring   
privileges.  
knock  
All Sam could do was grin, pushing the girl and her coat towards the door.  
"Go on, Janet's just pulled up, you look beautiful, go have fun."  
"Okay, Okay! I'm going. Have a fun at work."  
"I will go."  
Just as she turned to shut the door, her voice called out.  
"Amy?"  
"What?"  
"You don't know to get home, do you?"  
"What?" he faced stoned, her eyes widening at her 'out of the blue' comment. Hiding?  
"Home., to your time? You don't know how you can, get back do you?"  
Staring at the girl searching her face.  
Finding nothing.  
"No. Nope. Sorry." She smiled shortly and attempted to escape once more.  
"Anything else?" She kept her tone calm.  
"Did you put your dirty clothes in the laundry?"  
"Um....I got to go." Came a mumble and a slammed door on a bemused mother.  
Teenagers.  
Odd little things.  
Thank the gods, that I'm not still one...  
  
=============================================================  
A surprising stubbornness for finding the truth and solution to life long problems.  
Damn Toaster. I just *won't* work......damn it....  
=============================================================  
  
All Sam could do was stare.  
If one small teenage girl could make this amount of mess, just trying to get ready for a casual   
day out, she dreaded to think how bad the mess would be on a permanent basis.  
Bedding over-turned and sprawled in an almost modern-artistic fashion, the her back-which she'd   
brought through the gate sure carried a lot of contents, which not to her surprise remained in   
unorganised piles on the floor.  
She was starting to under stand what Janet had told her in her highly detailed 'A Dummie's   
manual on coping and looking after teenagers' discussion.  
  
{"It's not going to be that Hard Janet. It's not like she's a baby. And besides, it's only for   
a few days." She tried to say between sips of her coffee.  
"Oh, That's what *you* think? Remember what a cutie Cassie was?"  
"God, I remember." She felt a twang of Love and warmth in remembering the first time she'd met   
Cassie.  
"Well, there wonderful until they get to the 'Little Monsters' stage,"  
She laughed at her friend's Over-expressive comment.  
"Oh you can laugh now. but when they reach their teens, they get SO much worse. Boyfriends."  
"I'll handle it. Well If I don't drown in a sea pre-adolescent hormones!"}  
  
Sighing to herself, she picked up a small coat by the sleeve to find a piece of screwed up paper   
roll from beneath the unusual fabric.  
Picking up the piece of paper, she began to unravel it, revealing carelessly handled writing:  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Monday, 18:23:30hrs.  
Only way back, and don't run...  
  
What the hell?  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
=========================  
The finding of solutions.  
=========================  
  
13:15:26hrs  
  
Four men sat around a large table.  
"I'm gonna have to start without her Colonel, it's been 10 minutes already."  
For the last seven and a half minutes, Jack had screwed up a piece of yellow notepaper.  
Then unrolled neatly and precisely on the table.  
But settled by screwing it back up again.  
Where the hell as she? Carter was *never* late.   
She couldn't bare to be.  
Something's soooo wrong.  
"There's something wrong, General."  
"O'Neill is indeed correct General, Major Carter would have alerted us of such a matter if she   
were to be deliberately delayed."  
"I'm aware of that Teal'c, but I have several other meetings after this."  
"Has anyone tried her Cell phone?" Jonas interjected from his quiet corner of the briefing room   
table.  
"Sorry I'm late General." Each of their heads shot towards her presence at the door.  
"Carter. What's wrong with phone? We were starting to get worried here."   
She barely glanced towards him in the process of sitting down, nor acknowledged him even.   
The Tenseness and stress lines indented in her forehead reflected back at his frown.  
She hadn't even looked at him.  
"I apologize sir." Came a tightly respective response.  
It was if the pain, the acrid tensions between them and all the emotions had become encased in   
some temporal deflective loop.  
Loops he DIDN'T like.  
"Sir," She turned to the General. "I found something. Something that I'm sure I wasn't meant to   
find," She took in a cold breath. Even though it had nothing to do with the temperature in the   
room, in the back of her mind, *it* feared the worst was coming. She revealed the piece of paper   
and placed it in the middle of the table.  
"Major? Care to explain?" Jack's bitter comment only fuelled her awkwardness towards him.  
She chose to ignore him in the most polite and subordinate way in which a 2IC could be towards   
the man and CO she'd slept with.  
"Sir, this piece of paper gives us details of the next flair, which is scheduled to happen at   
13:15 hours. Today."  
"Well that's a result Major."  
"Accept sir, Amy, I'm mean Amerdian doesn't know that found it in her coat pocket. She also   
denied all knowledge of being able to get through back home through the gate when I asked her   
minutes before finding this."  
"I see Major." Sighing, he carefully placed his hands on the desk in front of him.  
"Unfortunately had this option not arisen, I was going to negotiate accommodation for Ameridian.  
But as you all know, in light of this new information and during our experience of messages from   
the future and time travel, I half no alternative but to send her back to the time that she came from."  
"I understand, Sir." And she did.   
But it failed at making the situation any better for her.  
And *She* was the one having to deal.  
All the cards...  
  
====================================================  
When I cry, nothing changes, it just heightens the pain, produces a problem with a reason,   
but that never solves the problem. I try to talk to people, yet my awkward stubbornness gets   
in the way, and prevents a solution....-My thoughts, seem pretty relevant now, 20.08/02.  
====================================================  
  
Here it is, she thought.  
The end. The milestone.  
I'm never going to see her again, and I'm the one having to do this.  
The Colonel's stayed about as far away from 'us' as can.  
Hard *for* Him?  
More like hard for us...  
Turning the handle of the door between them, she braced herself,   
saying to herself that it was for the best. She was doing it for 'her'.  
*Her* daughter.  
knock  
"Come in."  
"Hi, How was your day?"  
"Great. Cassie's a blast to hang out with." She looked up at her from her bed as she picked   
anonymous objects out of her bag, placing them in front of her.  
"I'm glad." She continued to push the pain and guilt from surfacing in her voice. "Listen, we  
have to talk."   
"About what?" Amy returned her gaze, not at all fazed or hesitant at Carter's expression.  
"I was tidying up in here, and *this* fell out of your coat pocket. Why did you lie to me about  
not knowing how to get home."  
The Face staring at same with a smile on her face almost moments ago, now fell of with out even  
a thought. "What? I..."  
She stood up from the other side of the bed, tears immediately dilating her bloodshot eyes.   
"Why did you lie Amy? Why?" Sam tried to be the parent, to mediate in the situation. Meet her in the middle. But for once, her emotions would let her.  
Eyes wide and screaming.  
"I,"  
"What?!" Her one came, agitated and angry all at once.  
The frustration of the whole Situation had finally gotten to her.  
"I, I." Looking though crystalloid eyes, she shrugged. "I wanted to meet *my* parents. I wanted   
to experience what it would be like, just for a day. To be with my *real* family, not my..."  
"What?"  
"I live with Cassie, and David. In the future." She turned her from Sam, her gaze faltering   
towards her feet.  
"As in Cassandra?" She couldn't help but look shocked.  
She must owe her like years worth of baby-sitting fees.....  
"I told you she was nice. When you died, she said that she' always look after me. she helped me   
get through the Stargate."  
"Then you were meant to stay here?"  
"No," Came her quiet reply, as she wiped her tears on her sleeve.   
"Everyone was so nice when I arrived," She replied, watery mouthed and stonily pale.   
"It made me feel like home, and then I didn't want to leave."  
Sighing, she walked towards the crying young girl, slowly sliding her arms around her.  
"And we'll always be your home, sweety. But you have to go back."  
"I know."  
She truly whished that she did. For her sake.  
"We better go. We haven't got much time."  
  
=================================  
Time is precious.   
We use it to tell the people in our  
lives how much we love them, and  
wouldn't trade them for the world.  
=================================  
  
Four minutes to go.  
The timer counted down.  
Sg-1, Hammond and Amerdian waited in the Gate room anxiously for the Sf's in the   
Control room.  
Waiting for the god ahead.  
An everlasting absolution.  
That *could* pass them by without knowing.  
So they waited.  
"I'm gonna miss you Teal'c." Amy stood in front of the tall man who drew her into a hug.  
"I will miss you 'Amerdian'."  
Next in the line came Jonas, who had gone for the hands off approach, judging by the fact that  
the Colonel was carefully watching him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Take care Amy, it was a pleasure meeting you."  
"You two Jonas." She smiled at him, before coming to stand in front of him.  
"Hey kiddo."   
"So, what do I call you?"  
"Well scene as you're going. Uh, 'Dad'?"  
"Sure Dad."   
He had to smile at that. Even though they hadn't been exactly close over the last two days,  
The bond they'd discovered would always remain.  
He knew that much, if nothing else.  
And pulled her into hug as a result.  
"Hey Dad! quit messin' up my hair!"  
"Uh! Don't over use it,"  
She smiled back at him, before turning finally to Sam.  
"Hey." Came the whisper.  
"Hey." She whispered in return, smiling. Immediately her eyes welled, and she pulled her   
into a hug.  
"I don't know why I crying,"  
"Gonna miss me?"  
"Uh-huh," She managed though the well tears streaming down her cheeks. "You are Beautiful.   
Don't  
let anyone tell you otherwise. You hear me?"  
Those words, only made her hold on tighter. Never wanting to let go, and wanting to stay like   
this forever. Letting this moment repeat forever, and revel in it. Forever...  
"Thank you. for all you've done."  
"You're welcome."  
"Would you promise me something?"  
"Anything."  
"Be happy?"  
"Always." Se knew what the girl meant.  
That much, She *could* promise.  
Just in time, Sergeant Walter Davis called for the ten second count down over the microphone.  
This was it.   
"9, 8,"  
Turning to her one last time, Sam had almost forgotten the most important thing.  
"Remember, that I love you. I always have," She briefly cupped her face before leading her   
towards the gate.  
"4, 3, 2,"  
"Go."   
And the smile was the last she saw.  
"You think she'll be okay?" Asked Jonas.  
"I do believe that she resembles both of her parents. She will be fine."  
"Yea, O'Neill kids, they're all fighters." The Colonel interjected matter-of-factly.  
  
============================================  
Physical and spiritual cries are no different from one another; both vividly expressing the   
outline or boundary of pain, anxiety, hurt or, inadequacy, reaching into the heart of everyone   
around them.-thoughts, 20/08/02  
============================================  
  
Two weeks later.  
  
All things had pretty much gotten back to normal.   
Missions were being loaded in by the dozen,   
And Sam was back to her normal heavy worked load. Which she loved.  
And the Colonel and her hadn't talked in over two weeks.  
Everything was 'normal'.  
  
"Janet, am I done yet? I have a neutron analysis to get done by five." She called out   
impatiently from behind the curtain.  
She'd been here over half an hour for a check-up following their last mission, complaining of  
severe indigestion and heartburn, supposedly from eating something 'blue' off world.  
"That's the last time eat something blue, without the word Jell-o plastered on it."  
Aware that Janet, albeit no one was listening, she stuck her head round the corner.  
"Sam, could you come here for a second." The Doc called down the hall.  
Turning the corner into Janet's office she quietly closed the door. "What is it?"  
"Um Sam, how are you feeling?" She asked very calmly, and professionally, motioning her to   
sit down.  
"I'm okay. I haven't really been sleeping lately. And I have his dislike lately, towards turkey.   
I'm not *sure* if it had anything to do with this program Jonas made me watch about them,   
but-what?" The change in the doc's expression, which grew continuously more tense and worried,   
alerted Sam, turning her on edge."  
"Um, you're pregnant, Sam."  
"What?" She laughed the comment off, not only was it ludicrous, completely in accurate and   
impossible, was it was also.  
"There's no error Sam. You're pregnant.  
The pebble hit the water like an avalanche, and caused splash even more colossal.  
"I'm?"  
"Pregnant."  
The statement took her breath away all at once. Causing her to stand.  
"I'm,-"  
"Get Doc," At that moment, Jack marched into the doorway. "Are you done with Carter or is she-"  
Into Sam. "Pregnant." Blues could do nothing, but stare.  
Brown eyes grew even wider still.  
Neither talked.   
They knew all the answers.  
  
=============================================================  
I wondered to myself why I didn't finish this, as some of you may well comment on...  
FATE, is nothing more than the exquisite power of predetermined events, unalterably from   
eternity.  
But no 'thing' or such like can prove that the path cannot not be indirectly woven, into the   
same outcome.  
Besides, I 'never' changed the future...  
========================  
The End The End The End  
========================  
  
Athena 


End file.
